Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3575890-20160216154514
Hi everyone! I know I've been really M.I.A. lately, but I just wanted to pop in and see how everyone is. Needless to say, I've been pretty busy. At work, I've been supervising and training the new guy, and outside of work, I've been spending a lot of time with the boyfriend. Yeah, I've forgiven him. I already filled Rob in on what happened a week or so ago, so I'll just reiterate what I told him for saving some time: After I put him under interrogation for hours, I discovered that this kiss wasn't romantic or sexual as I had thought. She was ten years younger than him and his coworker. They were dancing and as he transitioned from one move to the other he gave her a light two-second-long peck on the lips. Still a kiss, but not nearly in the context I had envisioned. I didn't even believe him at first, but there were 20 witnesses I could ask and he knows it, so he'd be pretty stupid to lie. I told him if there was no intent or any sexual/romantic element to it, then I really didn't care. I was pissed at him for not putting it into context sooner. We have made up. He held me for a long time and cried. I want to believe he's telling the truth, but he'd be pretty stupid to lie knowing that there's no shortage of people I could talk to about this We nearly broke up, and he was devastated. Now he knows that I won't bend for anything nor forgive anything worse than what he did, which is something I can forgive because there was no intent. He told me I'll be a good prosecutor one day based on that ruthless interrogation I put him under, lol. It's definitely in the realm of indiscretions I can forgive, and needless to say, now that it's behind us, we are closer than ever. Even though it wasn't what I thought it was, he feels really bad that he hurt me and he's been trying to make it up to me. I do still believe in my heart of hearts that he's a good guy. It was really hard entertaining the idea of cutting ties with him. I had every intention of doing it though. Straight up cheating is one thing I can never forgive, but within the context of things, I don't view this as cheating. He should not have done what he did, but it's innocent enough. He knows me inside out by now, so when it was over, he knew it too. I straight up told him as much as I love him, I will never put my self respect aside for him or any one else, but I don't feel that I would be compromising my values anymore by forgiving this specific indiscretion. Love isn't always enough, but in this case, it was. Anyways, things have been better than ever between us since that mishap. We had a lovely Valentine's Day together ice skating on the pond downtown and afterwards took in a sappy movie marathon. Note: The Fault In Our Stars made him cry. My parents have forgiven him too, but my brother is still adjusting and holding a grudge. In his place, I'd do the same though. Business is really picking up at work! We've been getting a lot of media coverage lately. A lot of it controversial, but it's bringing in more donors. There is going to be this big televised press conference on Thursday. I'm nervous about being on television in the sense that I'm worried they'll try to ask me questions, which I am not in any way authorized to answer regardless of that I know the answer or not. I'm actually at work right now as we speak, so I should wrap this up before I'm caught, lol. Just wanted to say hi. Love you all and hope all is well! <33333